


Kiss and Control

by awintersrose



Series: Light and Shadow [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Team Seven gets kinky, and Sakura holds the reins. A PWP oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was born from too little sleep and an AU headcanon that wouldn't quit. Hope you enjoy!

The room was silent but for the echo of her heeled boots clicking along the cement floor as she paced back and forth. Her supplicants knelt before her, stripped down to their underclothing, eyes fixed on the floor in front of them. One remained serenely still, while the other twitched with the compulsion to fidget. 

“While you are in my domain, there are certain rules to follow. Listen well, for I am not going to repeat myself. Rule number one: you will protect what is mine. If at any point you feel you may come to true harm physically or mentally, you will make it known immediately. Rule number two: you will honor my commands and address me as Mistress or Lady Sakura." she paused and reversed her path. "Rule number three: you may only have the honor of touching me if I grant you permission to do so. Rule number four: you will speak only when spoken to or when given express permission. Involuntary sounds are permissible, but I will not abide whining. Failure to follow these rules will result in disciplinary action that you will not enjoy. Is that clear, boys?”

“Yes, Mistress.” they said in quiet unison. Naruto’s whiskered cheeks were bright pink with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, while Sasuke’s eyes burned with a dark hunger that he fought to keep from showing. 

Sakura walked in a slow circle around them both, tracing her index finger along a shoulder here, and a collarbone there, before gripping the blond by the scruff of the neck and forcing him to his feet. She reached for a length of colored silk rope from a table nearby, deftly winding it around his wrists in a double column tie. The rope was the same electric blue as his eyes, and it made for a perfect adornment when it was knotted along his bronzed skin. 

She used the remaining length of the rope to lead him firmly across the room, looping it through a metal ring dangling from a strategically placed chain that was anchored to the ceiling. Sakura pulled the end of the rope taut and knotted it, so that his arms were stretched straight above him with very little slack, rendering him vulnerable and somewhat immobile, for as long as he wanted to continue playing their game. They both knew he could free himself in seconds if he wanted to, but that was a moot point. He wanted to be at her mercy, and he had put himself there deliberately.

“Sasuke-kun, rise and move that table over here. I need my implements.” she commanded, unzipping  the outer layer of her dress and dropping it to the floor, leaving her in a black sports bra and a tight pair of black shorts. The garments were mundane, everyday items, nothing special, but Naruto’s eyes goggled at her and she heard Sasuke’s sharp intake of breath beside her on the floor, where he had knelt after moving the table.

She smirked at them both as she reached for a sharpened kunai, using it to cut along the sides of Naruto’s boxer briefs, rendering the blond man fully nude before them. He was breathing hard, already aroused, and his erection stood proudly, drawn up high near his navel. She traced the contours of his chest and abdomen with the point of the kunai, enough to be felt sharply, but without enough pressure to break skin. He panted, but surprisingly, did not make another sound. 

Sakura frowned, brushing the point of the kunai a bit harder across his nipples and she smiled devilishly when he groaned softly, a clear shiver running down his body. The kunoichi reached for a pair of tiny metal clamps that glittered in the harsh light of the room.

“These will hurt, but I know you can handle it, can't you, Na-ru-to-kun?” she said in a slight sing-song tone. 

“Yes, Lady Sakura.” he choked out, his bright eyes already glazing over, pupils blown wide, as his head swam with the effects of her attentions. 

She pinched one nipple hard before closing a clamp around it. The jinchuuriki threw his head back and tried not to cry out, as she repeated the action on the other side. 

“Mmm, what a good boy. You are doing so very well.” she whispered hotly against his cheek, before tangling her fingers in his golden locks and kissing him roughly. Her tongue plunged into the sweetness of his mouth while her other hand tugged his cock a few times and he let out an unrestrained moan against her lips. 

Sakura pulled away from him to pick up a thinner length of blue rope. She wove it into an intricate web that circled his manhood and each of his testicles, leaving him suspended in his current state of hardness, and preventing him from reaching orgasm until she willed it. When she finished, her fingers teased the head of his cock and he cried out. She looked at Sasuke with deceptive sweetness.

“Isn’t he pretty, Sasuke-kun? I might have let you play with him too, but you've been a very naughty boy and you do not deserve it.”

“Yes, Mistress.” the raven haired man replied, his voice low and growing husky with desire.  

“Tell you what, if you take your licks without being mouthy I just might consider it.” she placed her forefinger under his chin and forced him to look up at her. “Stand up.”

Sasuke rose and Sakura laced her fingers into his hair, gripping hard against his scalp and using the hold to propel him forward. Her kiss was hard and unforgiving, and Sasuke groaned as she sucked at his bottom lip, then bit hard, leaving the faintest trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. Crimson was her favorite color, and it suited him well. 

Sakura perused the various implements spread out on the table, looking for the one he hated most. Her wicked green eyes lit up as they fell on her favorite cane, slender and made of dark mokuton-infused wood sanded to silken perfection, and topped with an intricately carved handle. It was virtually unbreakable and had been gifted to her after a particularly gratifying session of ‘showing the ropes’ to their former captain and his lover. Yes, this one would do nicely. 

She picked up the cane, and lifted it straight up between them, passing the tip across the Uchiha’s wounded lip, and smearing the blood down his chin. Sasuke’s eyes widened in fear, and Sakura could see the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. 

“Please Mistress, not that one.” he whispered, a visible shudder rolling down his spine. 

“Oh yes, this one. You can't fool me. You're already hard just thinking on what I'm about to do.” she palmed his obvious arousal and he clenched his teeth, his hips jerking in reflex to the sudden pleasure. “now go brace yourself against my chair.”

Sakura turned to the blond and ran her nails down his chest, flicking hard against the clamps one at a time, making him moan. The sounds he made sent frissons of excitement through her limbs.

“Don’t worry Naruto-kun, I won't forget about you. Be patient, and you will be rewarded.” she cooed encouragingly.

His head nodded imperceptibly, and she smiled at him as she moved to take her place behind Sasuke, who now stood nude and braced against the back of the ornate wooden chair that stood to the left of where Naruto was tied.

Over and over, the pink-haired kunoichi laid masterful stripes across the Uchiha’s back and buttocks like she was wielding a paintbrush rather than an instrument of punishment. He trembled and groaned with every white-hot strike, his spine bowing in either pain or pleasure, and there came a point where his groans morphed into cries. Sakura lost herself in the sight of his beautiful body before her, the sound of the cane as it whipped through the air to collide with perfect flesh, and the sound of his voice in agony. His trust and his obedience were heady things indeed, and far from easily won.

After long minutes passed, a vivid latticework of angry red lines had bloomed along his pale skin, and Sakura put down the cane, noting that tiny drops of blood trailed from the lines where she had broken his skin, and she knew that she would need to heal the cuts later. Her hands tangled gently in his hair, pulling his heaving form back against her, heedless of the blood that now dotted her own skin. His eyes were closed, and the faint sheen of perspiration glimmered along the lines of his body. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his rapid pulse and each labored breath with every fiber of her being.

“My, oh yes you  _ can _ be a good boy for me, Sasuke-kun. I am very proud of you.” she purred seductively in his ear. He was always the hardest to get to out of his own head, requiring mind games and/or considerable pain, but when he did let go, he was utterly beautiful, and it never ceased to amaze her.

“Thank you, Mistress.” he croaked, his voice hoarse from crying out. She laid a kiss at his temple and released him from her hold. He gracefully dropped to his knees before her feet, his ebony gaze asking permission. She nodded, and he pressed his lips to the top of her boot.

“Mmm, that was lovely. Come now, I think we have left Naruto-kun waiting long enough.” 

Sakura turned and walked towards the jinchuuriki, noting how he shifted from side to side, fidgeting again. Naruto was flushed, sweating, and caught in his state of suspended arousal, his bound member swollen and weeping, but he said nothing. His bright blue eyes were heavy lidded, but they reverted to full attention when Sakura moved directly in front of him, then widened when Sasuke moved in behind him. 

Sakura reached for a blindfold, and slipped it over the blond man’s head, blocking them both from his vision.

“Sweet boy, I think I want to keep you guessing.” she teased, picking up a short leather quirt, and pacing around him as she spoke. Sasuke picked up a thick leather strap and held it up for her approval, and she nodded. 

Like a well choreographed dance, they circled Naruto with the alternating blows of their chosen toys. A sharp pop of the quirt hit a shoulder blade, while wide burning stripes fell upon his muscular thighs. He cried out loudly as the quirt crossed over each of his bound nipples, followed by strong blows raining across his buttocks, bringing angry pink marks to the surface of his skin. Sakura and Sasuke alternated positions and kept the game going, listening and watching for the telltalle cues that the jinchuuriki was at his limit.

The quirt fell once upon his throbbing arousal, and he yelled, sagging in his bonds, his head swimming. The sharp little clamps were pulled away one by one, painful sensation rushing through delicate nerves in their wake. The thin web of rope binding his manhood was unraveled and he begged aloud, tears trailing down his cheeks. A slender finger passed over the tears, wiping them away.

“One more, Naruto-kun, and you do not have to hold back.” Sakura murmured, from somewhere beside him.

That final strike sent him flying into orgasm, spilling his essence against his abdomen and onto the floor. The blindfold was pulled away, and soft lips covered his own, while another pair brushed across the nape of his neck. Rough hands wandered the landscape of his body, palming his hips and buttocks, while smaller hands tangled in his hair, and soft curves pressed close to his chest. All too quickly, his mistress moved away.

“Now I am going to watch Sasuke-kun have his way with you. If you are especially good, I may decide to join in.” she said huskily, pulling the chair until it stood directly in front of her boys. “And as an extra treat…” 

Sakura shimmied out of the sports bra and shorts, leaving her bare-chested and in the skimpiest pair of lace panties either man had ever seen. 

“I'll add to the view. Carry on.”

She giggled at their stricken expressions, sitting back demurely, as if she were not mostly naked and about to watch her boys fuck.

Sasuke’s eyes swirled red as his sharingan activated involuntarily, memorizing the sights before him - first Sakura, then Naruto. He moved to stand in front of Naruto, realizing the weals and red marks from their impact play had already faded, a testament to the jinchuuriki’s rapid healing. His own back burned and twinged with every movement, but pain only enhanced the onslaught of sensation that flooded through him as he slanted his mouth over the other man’s breathless lips, tasting the salt of tears mix with the iron of blood. The kiss grew more urgent, and he pressed their bodies together, drawing the other man’s tongue into his mouth and sucking lightly as Naruto keened against him.

Sasuke broke away, moving behind him and placing his hand around Naruto’s throat, forcing his head back and to the side so that the Uchiha could sink his teeth into the curve of his neck. Naruto moaned and Sasuke shifted his hand, plunging two of his fingers into the other man's mouth. His other hand slipped down his chiseled abdomen, to find the jinchuuriki already erect again. The damned Kyuubi enhanced Naruto’s stamina in every way.

“Wet them well, dobe.” Sasuke growled, shoving his fingers deeper into the other boy’s mouth and tightening his fist around the length in his other hand. Naruto’s eyes rolled back for a moment, and he ground his hips back against the other man’s hardened member, which already pressed against the top of his buttocks. Sasuke gasped and yanked his hands away, fury radiating through the red glow of his eyes. He looked at Sakura, whose face was flushed scarlet, her own fingers wandering across her body as she watched them. She nodded and his gaze fell back on Naruto.

“That eager, ne? Then let’s skip the niceties.” he slid wet fingers down the crack of the blond’s ass and spread him wide, pressing one finger deep inside him without hesitation, working it slightly and adding another. Naruto yelped as Sasuke opened him with scissoring motions of his fingers, pressing deep and grazing his prostate with every pass. Then Sakura was suddenly in front of them, kissing Naruto, and slipping Sasuke a bottle of lubricant. 

“I won’t have you injuring him. He may beg for it, but you are not to give in. Remember that.”

The kunoichi loosened the rope from the metal ring that kept Naruto suspended, but she left the tie securing Naruto’s wrists intact. She helped both men shift to the floor behind them, where she had strategically placed a cushioned mat when she prepped the room that afternoon. 

Sakura pressed the blond down to lie on his back, pushing his bound hands above his head. She placed a hand at the jinchuuriki’s throat and drew close beside him.

“How do you like being our plaything, sweet boy?” she crooned, tightening her fingers slightly.

“Very...much, Mistress…Hnnnnn!” he panted, his azure eyes still unfocused, suddenly groaning as Sasuke chose that moment to continue where he left off, spreading Naruto's legs wide and pressing slick fingers back inside the heat of his body.

“I’ve decided you deserve us both today, Naruto-kun.” she smiled down at him, digging her nails in the soft flesh of his neck, scraping down his chest and bringing up red marks that faded just as they appeared. 

Sasuke then replaced his fingers with the solid push of his cock, and Sakura watched Naruto’s open reactions, enthralled by the chemistry that existed between her boys. The Uchiha took his pleasure roughly, and his lover cried out with every sharp thrust, the evidence of his own desire flagging between their bodies.

Sakura kissed Sasuke then Naruto, hot breath mingling, and all at once, she throbbed with the desire to be touched.

“You both may touch me now.” Sakura whispered ardently, loosening the rope around Naruto’s wrists. Instantly, both sets of their hands were on her body, teasing, grabbing, and caressing. She allowed them to slide her lace panties off, and she reached between them, stroking Naruto’s painful-looking erection until he shook, ready to lose control. Sakura grinned deviously, moving to straddle his waist, and suddenly sinking down to impale herself on his member in one swift slide of flesh.

The pink-haired kunoichi moaned breathily at the sensation of being filled, and Naruto bucked against her, growling, his eyes flashing Kyuubi crimson. She settled into their tantalizing rhythm, anchored by Sasuke’s chest at her back and Naruto’s clawed fingers on her hips. They moved together as one, basking in the ecstasy of the moment and the sheer joy of shared energy. Climax found each of them quickly, one after another, gasping and moaning their pleasure until all three were spent beyond compare.

They collapsed in a jumble of sweaty limbs, and after disentangling from each other, Sakura lay between them, cuddling her boys close. Sasuke was quiet but awake as she passed a glowing hand along his back and bottom, closing the cuts the cane had left, but leaving the welted stripes to heal naturally. He preferred it that way, and he kissed her forehead in thanks once she was finished. Naruto dozed, spooned up against her other side, but it would only be a matter of minutes until his preternatural recovery and hyperactivity kicked in, and then they would undoubtedly have to return to normal life. 

After all, Yamato and Sai had not agreed to babysit their kids all night.

Their household was unorthodox for sure, but they made it work. Their reputations were such that most turned a blind eye to the fact that they were indeed a family and that Sakura was the mother to both their children. The men were opposites, always clashing wills, but they brought out the best in each other. They were as the sun and moon, and she, the earth they shone upon. In their dynamic, she freed them from responsibility and helped serve as the conciliator of their affections for one another, giving them the ‘permission’ they needed to truly be free in moments like this. 

“So when’s our next session?” Naruto piped up sleepily, sitting up to stretch.

“I dunno,” Sakura replied with a smile. ”I guess it depends on how well you both behave.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cookies. Always welcome :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
